Peeping Tom
by PandoraYaoi
Summary: Plot Summary: Gokudera has always claimed to be Tsuna's 'right hand man'. Suddenly finding out that wasn't true, the bomb fanatic set out to find out just who this person was...and he finds him in quite the position. Tsuna / Hibari


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! Though I wish I did! 3

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI [BOYXBOY LOVE]. IF YOU DO NOT AGREE/LIKE THIS, THEN PLEASE GO BACK. Though really I have to wonder how you ended up here in the first place?

"Juudaimei!" Gokudera called out, rushing down the halls, his breath rough from his sudden sprinting. "Juudaimei!" He turned a corner, barely dodging it as he rushed down the new hallway. _Damnit, where is he?_ Earlier that day, he had overheard Reborn and Yamamoto talking about Tsuna's right hand man. Curious, he had his ear against the door as he expected to hear his name mentioned. When it was, it was the exact _opposite_ of what he had wanted to hear. "Gokudera isn't Tsuna's right-hand man." That simple line rung through his head and he had dashed off immediately, not bothering to stay to see just who that person was. Of course, now, he wished that he had.

Turning down a new hallway, he decided that this would be the last one he went down before heading back to ask Reborn and the damn baseball freak who the _real_ right hand man was. Halfway down the hall, he heard a noise and came to a halt, quieting his own breath as he listened for the noise again. What was it? "_Nnn.._" Gokudera felt his heart skip a beat. Was that...a _moan_? He shook his head and put his ear up against one of the doors, that quickly becoming a common thing for him today. He listened to the dead silence before hearing another noise. That was definitely a moan. He felt his cheeks heat up. Who was doing the naughty here? He looked up at the door to see a small nameplate hanging on it. His eyes widened at the engraved name on the plate: Hibari Kyouya.

_Hibari? No way._ He shook his head. That definitely didn't sound like Hibari. If anyone, it sounded like—_Juudaimei!_ Why was he moaning? Was he hurt? What was Hibari doing to him? His curiosity levels were quickly rising with each thought and question that popped into his head. Taking a deep breath, he slowly and quietly opened the door a crack, just enough for him to peak into the dimly lit room. He looked around, not seeing anyone, until he spotted two figures against a wall. Tsuna, _his dear_ Tsuna was pressed up against the wall, his hands pinned above his head by a certain disciplinary committee president. He tried to peal his eyes away as Hibari fervently kissed his boss but they were locked tight on the couple.

Hibari's tongue retreated from Tsuna's as he moved down to nip at the young Vongola's neck, leaving behind a loving red mark. Tsuna's eyes were glazed over in passion as he looked down at the retreating skylark. He opened his mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was a low moan as Hibari snaked a hand up and pinched one of his nipples, toying with it until it was a hard nub. He hummed in amusement at the little noises he was getting from Tsuna. He went back to kissing his lover as his hand moved to give the other nipple some attention.

"Hi...Hibari." Tsuna breathed out the moment their lips parted. Hibari raised an eyebrow in question, stopping his movements for a moment so Tsuna could properly think. But by the time his thoughts had gathered, Hibari had grown impatient and his hand left the other's chest, trailing down to unzip the brunette's pants. "H-Hibari-san stop!" Tsuna's thoughts quickly jumped back in place. "I-I...I feel like someone is watching us..." Hearing that, Gokudera felt his chest tighten. Shit! Had they discovered him? His own thoughts were back in place and he quickly closed the door, racing off as fast as he could from the room; knowing full well that Hibari would surely bite him to death for peeping.

Meanwhile, Hibari had stopped his actions and released Tsuna from his grasp. His eyes were lowered to a small glare as he left his dear partner behind and left the room, grabbing his tonfas on the way out. Tsuna sat on the ground, still in a daze, for a few moments before bringing himself up. "Hiabri-san wait!" He shouted, but only made it half way a crossed the room before stopping. What was the point? He wouldn't be able to stop him even if he threw himself in the way of the tonfas coming down on the poor victim. He let out a long sigh and walked over to Hibari's bed, plopping down and rolling over onto his stomach. Hibari's scent filled his nostrils as he inhaled deeply, thoughts dancing around in his mind as the little devil that sat on his shoulder jabbed at his head. Who was Hibari to suddenly leave him like that? Well, wait. He had mentioned someone watching them...and it _was_ Hibari he was talking about.

Still, Tsuna couldn't help but feel a bit deserted. He rolled over onto his back, looking up at the blank ceiling as scenes began playing like a movie in his mind. Such thoughts caused his member to grow harder and his face flushed. Ahhh! This sucked. It really did. Though he felt bad for whoever got caught by Hibari, he hoped that it would be over with quickly so they could continue where they left off...with Hibari's and ghosting over his nether regions, about to give him the pleasure he had been wanting...and to know that he would have removed his pants, allowing them to pool around his ankles before removing his boxers in the same _slow_ manner before eventually moving down to wrap his delicious mouth around—

Tsuna let out an annoyed moan as he felt himself getting harder with each thought. "Stupid Hibari..." He mumbled, his eyes sliding shut and his hand trailing downward to continue where Hibari had left off.

_Herbivores._ A typical thought for the Cloud Guardian as he rushed through the hallways, knowing that the peeping tom couldn't have gone too far. But, luckily for that peeping tom he had managed to get back to his own room where he locked himself in tight, afraid of the punishment from Hibari if he found out. Why was he cowering? He wasn't the type to be like this. Well, it was simple. Hibari was one of the most feared people in their group, next to Mukuro Rokudo. He shook his head and sat down on his bed, trying to push the scene from his mind. What was going on? Did they really have _that_ kind of relationship? Another sharp pain ached at his chest, though this time it was...jealousy?

"Hi...bari-san." Tsuna moaned out, his hand moving up and down quickly on his slick erection. Precum had already leaked at the top and proving to be good lubricant and a great addition to the scene in his mind. He pictured Hibari's hot wet mouth moving up and down on his shaft, licking it with his tongue and sometimes grazing his teeth gently over the skin in an uncommon pattern. His pace picked up with his hand as the imaginary Hibari did so with his mouth. Another moan.

Hibari had given up on his search, feeling himself still wanting to finish off where he had left Tsuna. Turning on a heel, he began heading back to the room at the same pace. Whoever had been peeking would get what was coming to them as soon as he had his personal problem solved first. Only the sounds of his footsteps filled the hallway for a while until he neared his room, where he heard a long moan with his name tied to the end. He smirked. So Tsuna was being a naughty boy without him? He slowed his pace and stopped at his room, opening the door and leaning against the doorframe. Tsuna didn't even notice as he continued his ministrations, his cheeks flushed a cute red and both of his hand at work. One was moving up and down on his erection, his back arched slightly, and the other was currently rubbing and playing with a hardened nub.

"H...Hibari." He breathed out, finding that imagining it was not enough, though it would work until the real thing came back. Of course, he didn't realize that the 'real thing' was currently making his way over to him, being sure to keep his footsteps quiet. When he reached his dear Tsuna, he reached one hand towards the one currently acting as his 'mouth' and grabbed hold of it, causing Tsuna to stop and let out a small gasp.

"Continuing with me?" Hibari purred, setting his tonfas down on a nearby table and climbing onto the bed. Tsuna's cheeks had grown at least two shades darker. He let out an amused chuckle as he positioned himself comfortably. Tsuna opened his mouth in protest, to apologize for moving on without him but once more he was stopped by a moan. Hibari's mouth had wrapped around the head of his member, his hands holding his hips in place. He tried to buck up into the warm wet cavern but his efforts were stopped by Hibari. He teased the brunette by remaining only at the top, not moving down at all as he swirled his tongue and licked up some of the precum that had dripped out.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Hibari began to move lower, taking more and more of Tsuna in until he was at the hilt. Tsuna let out a long drawn out moan at first before letting out another after another as Hibari moved up and down, doing just as he had imagined him to do. The familiar feeling pooled into his stomach and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "H-Hibari-san...I'm gonna...c-cu—" He was cut off when Hibari began to hum, the vibrations being more than enough to send the Vongola boss over the edge. He moaned out Hibari's name, spilling his seed into Hibari's mouth as the skylark drank him dry, licking his lips once he was finished.

"Delicious." He teased, moving up to kiss Tsuna and give him a taste of himself. But the kiss, as passionate as it was, only lasted a few moments before Hibari broke it, a small trail of saliva trailing from their tongues before snapping. He sat back on the bed, undoing his own pants and moving them as well as his boxers down just enough for his throbbing member to be released. Tsuna looked at Hibari's member, his cheeks flushing yet another shade darker. "Suck." It was always a simple demand with Hibari but Tsuna knew he meant it with love. He moved up and straddled his lover's hips the best he could before giving his member a taste, licking the top. Hibari let out a small grunt, his breath hitched at the small but pleasing motion. Tsuna took note of this as he began taking in Hibari's member into his mouth, little by little since, anyone could tell you, Hibari didn't have the smallest thing in the world.

But Hibari wasn't a patient person. He moved his hand down and tangled it in brown locks before moving Tsuna's head down, guiding him to move. Tsuna took the notion as a new order and obeyed, taking in as much of Hibari as he could with his mouth, his hand wrapping around the part he couldn't reach. He began moving after a moment, swirling his tongue around the throbbing member the best he could. Hibari leaned his head back, allowing a quiet moan to escape him as his grip tightened in Tsuna's hair. The brunette made no signs of discomfort though as he continued the task at hand. Tsuna wondered if humming would affect Hibari as much as it had to him and decided to give it a test, humming Namimori's anthem.

Hearing that tune made Hibari moan louder, his grip tightening once again. It probably appeared as though he were about to rip the brunette's hair out. "Tsuna..." That was about all the warning Tsuna needed to know that Hibari was getting close. He just smiled and sped up his actions, humming louder to please the Disciplinary president. It wasn't long before Hibari spilled his own seed into Tsuna's mouth. The brunette drank up as much as he could of the bitter liquid before moving his mouth off of the member, the last bit getting on his face. Hibari was quick to recover from his blissful state as he cleaned Tsuna and himself off. Tsuna had kicked off his pants and boxers long ago, now looking on the ground to see where they had been left. But, his wrist was grabbed before he could look on the ground and he was quickly pulled on top of Hibari.

Tsuna just smiled and shrugged off the idea of finding the lower part of his clothes for now, curling up next to Hibari on the bed. The skylark pulled a blanket over top of them before closing his eyes, knowing that Tsuna would be out soon. Their peace didn't last too long before a loud thud was heard outside of their door, alarming both of them instantly. Hibari shot a glare at the door, suspecting the peeping tom from earlier to be trying at his actions yet again. Tsuna let out a small shriek before retreating under the blankets, embarrassed at the thought that his family would find out his relationship with this man. Hibari slipped out f the bed and grabbed his tonfas, making his way over to the door to unveil the intruder. He quickly slammed the door open, looking down at the ground at the two figures.

[A/N: Hello! 3 I hope this was alright for the first chapter! Munna-chan bugged me at 3 a.m. to start typing this and it is now 5. -.- Damn I need some sleep. Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Please review! 3 ]


End file.
